Pootatuck Middle School
Pootatuck Middle School is the middle school that CJ, Fenwick, and Crispo attend. It is one of the main settings in the series and has been featured in all of the currently aired episodes. About 'School history' There is currently not much information known about the history of Pootatuck Middle School. It has been around since at least 1982. Its mascot is a bear named Pootie. A poster seen outside in "Scavenger Hunt Thing!" and a poster seen in the background of "Make a New Friend Thing!" show they are in District 47. The school day ends at three o'clock. 'Exterior' In the front of the school, there is a digital sign as well as an outdoor sign with changeable letters. The sign usually says "Home of the Bears," but it changes every once in a while to coincide with various events such as the school sleepover, seventh grade ball, and science fair. There is also a bicycle rack and a board with upcoming events. 'Awards and recognition' ::Main article: Awards and recognition The school has many achievements in the form of trophies, medals, certificates, and plaques posted around the hallways. There is an awards cabinet, a trophy case and a wall that appears to be dedicated to plaques. Known rooms and areas *'Art room': Seen in "Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!" and "Find Your Super Power Thing!" *'Cafeteria' *'Computer lab': Seen in Make a New Friend Thing!" *'Courtyard' *'Custodial storage room': Seen in "Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!" *'Detention' *'Eighth grade patio' *'Electrical closet': Seen in "Start a Garage Band Thing!" *'Field': Seen in "100 Things to Do Before High School," "Find Your Super Power Thing!," and "Get the Most Out of a Sick Day Thing!" *'Garden': Mentioned in "100 Things to Do Before High School" *'Gymnasium': Seen in "Master a Thing Thing!" *'Library': Seen briefly in "100 Things to Do Before High School" *'Lost and found' *'Mr. Roberts's office' *'Nurse's office': Sign seen briefly in "Run with the Bears Thing!" and mentioned in "Always Tell the Truth (But Not Always) Thing!" and "Leave Your Mark Thing!" *'Principal Hader's office' *'Restrooms': There are faculty and student restrooms. They are seen in "Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!" and "Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!" *'Science labs': There are at least three science lab rooms. One science lab is located on the second floor and another is located near Fenwick's locker on the first floor. *'Teacher's lounge': Mentioned in "Say Yes to Everything for a Day Thing!," "Adopt a Flour Baby Thing!," and "Sit at a Different Lunch Table Thing!" *'Study hall' *'Trophy case' Academics It has been said on multiple occasions that Fenwick is the "smartest kid in school." In "Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!," Principal Hader states that Pootatuck has the lowest English test scores in its school district. There is after school tutoring available for science, math, and Spanish classes. Ronbie volunteered to help with US History tutoring. 'Known classes' In addition to the typical core classes - English, math, science, and history - students may choose an elective from the many choices offered at Pootatuck. *Art *Band *Books *Ceramics **The ceramics class is taught by Miss Claymore and its description sheets is as follows: "This elective is open to all students who have an interest in learning about clay as a medium. This class is an exploration of sculptural techniques and functional vessel making. Students work with a variety of hand-building techniques and are introduced to decorative surface techniques and a variety of firing processes. Emphasis is places on the use of clay as an expressive material. Prerequisite: None." *Cooking **The cooking class is taught by Ms. Natasha and its description sheet is as follows: "If you want to learn basic cooking skills, you should sign up for this class. You will plan, prepare, and serve various foods. You will learn how to maintain a clean working area. You will also be required to do a home cooking project. Students will be expected to taste all of the foods prepared in class unless they have allergies to particular ingredients. Meat products may occasionally be used throughout the quarter, modifications for students with special dietary restrictions and specific food allergies will be made." *Choir *Computer music *Creative writing *Dance *Drama **Drama class is taught by Mr. Bandt and its description sheet is as follows: "This course helps students explore the fundamentals of preparation for theatrical performance. Students will engage in voice and movement exercises, improvisation, theatre games and limited work with scripted material. Prerequisite: None." *Drawing *English **Literature *Fitness *Foreign languages **Mandarin **Spanish *Gym *Health *History **US History *Home economics *Jewelry *Journalism *Life skills *Math **Geometry 2 **Math Mania *Music *Photography *Robotics *Science **Biology **Chemistry **Life science *Sculpture *Sewing *Study hall *Web design Activities Mr. Roberts is the school's extracurricular advisor and club arbitration administrator. Some of the activities are given budgets for buying items they need. Mr. Roberts gives the clubs a purchasing code and watches over the expenses. In addition to students and faculty mentioning activities at Pootatuck, various flyers and posters posted around the school can been seen displaying information. One such flyer seen in "Be a Fairy Godmother Thing!" shows that there is a bake sale every Tuesday and Thursday in front of the library. "Join a Club Thing!" details many more of the club options at Pootatuck. 'Clubs' *Art club *Astronomy club *AV club *Book club *Booster club *Calligraphy club *Checkers club *Chess club *Club Awesome *Comic club *Computer club *Cooking club *Dance committee *DJ club *Drama club *Football club *Garden club *Genius club *German club *Kendo club *Magic club *Marching band *Mathletes *Movie club *Photo club *Pootatuck Hallway Safety Patrol *Pootatuck Mystery Solvers club *Save the Bonobos club *School newspaper *Science club *Soccer club *Sock Puppet club *Spanish club *Speech club *Spider club *Student government *Sword and Stones club *Tennis club *Video game club *Yearbook club }} 'Sports' *Basketball *Cheerleading *Field hockey *Soccer *Swim team *Wrestling Known students 'Current students' Seventh grade *Black Lipstick Girls *Mark Chernoff *Fenwick Frazier *Aubrey Garcia *Lori Loudly *Patti Macabre *CJ Martin *Scout McKluski *Mindy Minus *Mindy's minions *Blake Montgomery *Arthur Pickwickle *Crispo Powers *Stanley Sidekick *Sylvia Simmons *Scott Stottle *Martha St. Reynolds *Zelphaba Eighth grade *Ty Cartwright *Amy Chu *Gorgeous Eighth Grade Boy *Dale Stubbs Unknown grade *Christy Baker *Amy Balstowick *Rickey Bobby *Kyle Cummings *Sammy Craven *Chris Deacon *Eugene Finklestein *Benji and Enzo Froman *Matthew Goodwin *Chip Hancock *Bryce Herenthal *Bob Johnson *Madeleine Johnson *Spencer Johnson *Alex Kaczenski *Trevor Larks *Lightning Licano *Dustin Love *Gilbert Santa Maria *Myles Mickens *Lisa Montgomery *Al Nelson *Carrie Northrup *Paul Schmolitor *Tammi Viola 'Former students' *Ronbie Martin *Alfred J. McSorely *Jack Roberts Known staff In addition to the school faculty and teachers, there are police officers. 'Current staff' *Mrs. Baker (science teacher) *Mr. Bandt (band, health, and drama teacher) *Mr. Bored (history teacher) *Miss Claymore (ceramics teacher) *Mrs. Cooney *Principal Hader *Ms. Johnson *Mrs. Knapp (Spanish teacher) *Coach LeBeau (gym and sports coach) *Jack Roberts (guidance counselor) *Paul Schmolitor (hall monitor) *Mr. Shandy (Mandarin teacher) *Henry Slinko (science teacher) *Natasha Villavovodovich (lunch lady and cooking class teacher) *Mr. Wilbur *Unnamed custodian 'Former Staff' *Mrs. Seagraves (English teacher) *Crispo Powers (hall monitor) *Previous unnamed custodian Trivia *There was an Earth Day tree located outside the school, as seen in "Change Your Look and See What Happens Thing!" *The Pootatuck Sleepover is a fundraiser. *School regulation 321-6 does not allow students to start a campfire. *There is a rumor of a janitor ghost that haunts the school. *Room 101 is shown to be Mr. Roberts's office as well as the room Ronbie tutors Crispo in, which is most likely an error as usually no two rooms have the same number. *Pootatuck seems to use an alternating day class schedule. *The Pootabucks reward system has been around since at least 1982. *A street name by the school is called "Keneth", and was shown in "Get The Most Out Of Your Sick Day". Behind the Scenes *The crew recreated an actual school located in Burbank, California, on a sound stage on Nickelodeon Sunset, which accounts for the noticeable differences of the school in the series when compared to the pilot. Gallery Category:Locations